Forsaken
by Pervas Clan
Summary: Eu era a causa de tudo. Em minha ambição, quase perdera tudo o que tinha. E havia as outras perdas. A perda de tantos iguais e de tantos mortais. Songfic de Lestat e Jesse para Gincana Panbox. Spoiler. by Medéia


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens das Crônicas Vampirescas não me pertencem e a Anne Rice salve, salve, todos os direitos são reservados, mas o Lestat é nosso! XP Vale ressaltar que a diferença entre o livro e o filme "Rainha dos Condenados" é gigantesca e, portanto, embora ele também seja muito bom - e o Stuart Townsend maravilhoso e necessário, por favor me morda também, - o mesmo não vale de referência para esta fic, uma vez que lhe faltarão informações de referência. Trechos do livro foram citados em flashbacks dos personagens entre aspas. A Música Incidental, Forsaken, de David Draiman, faz parte da trilha sonora do filme. Possui Spoiler. Fanfic produzida para Gincana Panbox.

**Forsaken**

Fechei os olhos enquanto eu pressionava minha boca sobre a dela. Meus lábios estavam frios e então, a mordi, provando seu doce sangue. Suspirei... Engasgo-me. Uma terrível sensação revolvia em meu peito e minha mente fervilhava... O que eu me permitia fazer?

O que eu ainda fazia ao seu lado se era arredio aos seus planos? Que tipo de feitiço ainda me prendia a ela? Se é que era um feitiço...

Aquele sentimento me perturbava profundamente. Eu ainda não me conhecia o bastante? Ou estaria em constante fuga do monstro ambicioso que sou e Akasha me fizesse enfrentá-lo?

Olhei em seus olhos negros como a noite. Naquele sorriso tão pálido e acolhedor, ao mesmo tempo tão calculado, pretensioso, vazio. Tomei sua boca mais uma vez.

Senti os cabelos sedosos e lisos transformarem-se em densos cachos. Abri os olhos e vislumbrei o negro passar ao rubro lentamente.

Voltei a encará-la, num sobressalto. Um brilho esverdeado passava pelo seu olhar.

As gêmeas. O banquete fúnebre. O massacre. Maharet. Mekare.

- _Jesse_...

Acordei sussurrando aquele nome, sentindo o ar frio da noite bagunçar meus cabelos e aguçar meus sentidos. Ajeitei-me no banco, voltando as pernas jogadas no painel até o chão. Louis dirigia em silêncio, com um sorriso inconformado nos lábios.

Uma última aventura, eu dissera.

E lá estávamos nós, saídos da Talamasca após tentar David com a imortalidade, seguindo por Londres sem destino específico. Seguíamos em um daqueles veículos modernos - proporcionado por nossa última vítima.

A noite estava quase no fim.

- Efeitos colaterais? – Louis resmungou franzindo a testa.

Passei a mão pelo rosto esfregando os olhos com a mão.

- O desgraçado deve ter bebido todas ou algo pior antes de o encontrarmos. – virei o corpo para olhar de relance para o corpo do rapaz que jazia no banco de trás. - Isto devia ser crime.

Louis sorriu irônico.

- Não me diga que agora você está usando seu cérebro. O que devia ser crime? Beber?

- Não. Dirigir essa máquina com a mente dopada. Ou nos transferir essa loucura.

Louis observou-o sutilmente antes de olhar novamente para a estrada.

- Você apagou de repente. E mesmo agora não me parece o mesmo Lestat de minutos atrás. – continuou em tom de zombaria.

- Falo sério. Por que são tão fracos e mesmo assim alguns de nós os invejam?

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu continuava pensativo. Um quê de raiva e angústia me atingiu.

- Ainda está assim por causa dela? – arriscou-se Louis ao perceber o que eu sentia. Falava de Akasha.

- Não diga bobagem, Louis. – Apontei para o quintal de um depósito aparentemente abandonado. – Ali me parece um bom lugar para terminarmos com isso.

Louis analisou por algum tempo, avaliando as possibilidades. Assentiu com a cabeça e virou o carro, diminuindo a velocidade.

I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see

"- Demônio! – sussurrou. Estava rindo como uma louca. Rindo e chorando."

"- Te amo, Jéssica – ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo como se a tivesse tentado, os cachos louros molhados, caindo-lhe aos olhos."

"Atônita, ela sentiu o braço dele em volta de seu corpo. Ele então ergueu-a até os quadris, girando-a num círculo. Os músicos a gritar eram um borrão; as luzes eram violentos traços de branco, vermelho. Ela gemia, mas continuava de olhos fixos nele – real. Agarrou-se em desespero, pois parecia que ele pretendia jogá-la bem alto em cima da multidão. Então ele a pousou no chão e inclinou a cabeça, seus cabelos roçando o rosto dela, e ela sentiu os lábios dele sobre sua boca."

"A música pulsante diminuiu de volume, como se ela tivesse mergulhado no mar. Sentiu-o respirar dentro de si, suspirar de encontro a ela, os dedos macios deslizando, subindo-lhe pelo pescoço. Ela tinha os seios apertados contra o pulsar do coração dele; e uma voz falava com ela, pura, como uma voz que compreendia suas perguntas e sabia como respondê-las."

"_O mal, Jesse. Como você sempre soube."_

"Mãos a agarraram e a puxaram para trás. Mãos humanas. Ela estava sendo separada dele. Gritou."

Sentiu a luva de Maharet tocar em seus ombros, trazendo-a de volta. Devia estar sentada naquela cadeira por quase uma hora, frente ao quinto ou sexto livro, à procura de uma parte da Grande Família que pudesse viver ali em Rangoon antes de desligar-se em lembranças.

- Aqui não há ninguém, criança. Pelo menos ainda não.

- Então por que viemos? – respondeu ainda absorta em lembranças, fechando o livro em sua frente.

- Para que volte aos seus estudos e a aquilo que amava fazer.

- Não tenho mais muita certeza daquilo que amo.

Aquela resposta dura, assustou Maharet por um momento. Observou Jéssica sentada sobre os móveis de madeira vestida num casaco esmeralda que ressaltava seus olhos e sua palidez.

Era exatamente o que Maharet tanto temia. Ao salvá-la da morte, perderia sua confiança e apreço. Ela sabia bem o que os primeiros anos podiam fazer com a nossa cabeça. Não seria diferente com Jesse. E para não perdê-la ainda mais, teria de deixá-la livre para encontrar as próprias respostas.

Suspirou, caminhando a passos lentos pelo aposento, sentindo o tecido frio do longo vestido negro tocar sua própria pele. Ficou a observar uma tapeçaria antiga da parede para manter-se calma.

Jéssica levantou-se. A respiração acelerada. Aquela sede de sangue a irritava.

- Pergunte o que quiser, Jesse. Farei o possível para ajudá-la.

- Onde está tia Mekare? – vociferou ofegante.

Silêncio. Maharet correu mais alguns passos diante da tapeçaria passando os dedos sobre ela. Isto ela não podia dizer. Não ainda.

- Foi o que pensei.

Atordoada. Confusa com todas aquelas novas sensações. Jéssica tentava pegar seus pertences sobre a mesa com as mãos trêmulas.

Maharet não ousou virar-se para olhá-la nos olhos. Mas sabia. Jéssica estava partindo.

Jesse não conseguiu dizer palavra. Não tinha muita certeza para onde iria. Somente sabia que precisava.

Aquilo lhe doía até os ossos... Como os segredos lhe doeram um dia. Mas o que ela não sabia até aquele momento, era que a ignorância... Era uma benção. E o conhecimento, sua perdição.

I hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive

"Eu a encarava, perplexo. Estava mergulhando fundo, muito fundo em meus sonhos, buscando algo que lembrava apenas vagamente. O banquete dos funerais; as gêmeas ruivas ajoelhadas a cada lado do altar. Mas a lembrança não durou mais que uma fração de segundo, e desapareceu. Fiquei desconcertado; meu sorriso fulgurou novamente, impessoal, como uma das luzes que a cegavam."

"- Linda Jesse! – exclamei, erguendo a mão como se em despedida. Ela estava sendo carregada para fora do palco, para longe de mim."

- Que fazemos com o carro, Lestat?

Louis limpava as mãos de um misto de terra e sangue, verificando se havíamos removido todas as pistas. Percebeu meu silêncio prolongar-se. Encarou-me de soslaio.

Meus olhos tinham um brilho ofuscante na escuridão, como acontece com os felinos. Estavam fixos em algum ponto distante.

Eu não ouvia Louis. Estava em um daqueles meus momentos tão humanos, tão fracos e tão reais.

Eu era a causa de tudo. Em minha ambição, quase perdera tudo o que tinha. E havia as outras perdas. A perda de tantos iguais e de tantos mortais. E a perda que era de Maharet, que tanto me questionava.

Teria raiva por ser eu a causa da morte e transformação de Jesse? Maharet nunca quisera transformá-la. Mael me contara com detalhes como ela sempre o afastava da menina. Mas até ele podia prever que da mesma forma também não agüentaria perdê-la para sempre. Que preço teria pagado por isto?

Olhei para Louis com um sorriso cínico. Bati as mãos sobre o jeans rasgado e justo e vesti a jaqueta de couro.

- Louis... Sabe aquela sua história de peregrinação?

O garoto não respondeu. Encarava minhas botas escuras de melancolicamente. Engoliu em seco. Aproximei-me tocando-lhe o queixo.

- Acha que consegue...

- Lestat, o que vai aprontar desta vez? – Louis tentava buscar respostas na minha expressão dissimulada. Suspirou. - Não está satisfeito?! Já não quebrou regras o suficiente?

- Pegue o carro, Louis. Esconda-se da luz. Depois volte para Miami ou Nova Orleans. Ou fique por aqui mais algum tempo. Eu encontro você.

Soltei-lhe o rosto, afastando-me com pesar.

- Você é um demônio perfeito, Lestat! – Louis vociferou enquanto eu, seu criador, ria divertido por ouvi-lo repetir aquilo com a mesma raiva de antes. – É o que você é! Você é o próprio diabo!

- É, eu sei disso.

_Adoro ouvir você dizer isto, Louis. Ninguém jamais dirá isto como você._

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?

São Francisco, dias depois.

A quarta maior cidade do Estado de Califórnia. Mais de 739 mil habitantes e uma das maiores cidades da costa pacífica dos Estados Unidos.

Jesse sorveu o ar observando o céu avermelhado do sol que acabara de se pôr. Largou o corpo inerte de uma senhora que jazia em seus braços. Havia lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas pela morte. Pela vida que sugara. Pela sua morte. Línguas antigas invadiam sua mente.

Chegara até lá simplesmente por intuição. Não sabia, até chegar ali - no Vale da Morte, que precisava voltar para onde tudo terminara.

Ainda tinha cheiro de sangue por toda parte. Ali, onde Jéssica morrera. Onde as respostas lhe alcançaram e onde novas dúvidas surgiram. A dor e a liberdade. O poder e a prisão.

O fim e o começo.

Encarou a morte sobre seus pés. O corpo incendiou com seu comando. Parte do fogo atingiu seus pés. Deu um passo para trás, as imagens da antiga aldeia de Maharet e Mekare sendo destruída lhe invadindo mente.

Seu corpo incendiava por dentro enquanto vislumbrava o efeito de seu poder recém descoberto. Efeito do ato que a destruía. O prazer pelo sangue que circulava em seu corpo. Olhou para suas próprias mãos, não tão pálidas.

Quase humana.

A necessidade física da substância era agora muito pequena, mas a sede, o desejo ao sentir aquele cheiro característico, isto era uma força insuportável que eu conhecia bem.

Força. Era o que havia ali no que um dia usou-se para montar um palco, metros a sua frente. Uma estranha força gravada na atmosfera, nas rochas e na poeira do chão.

Prosseguiu a passos lentos enquanto passava os dedos pelo muro do beco sentindo sua textura áspera. Era tudo tão mais forte e diferente... A mínima sensação parecia redobrada.

Saiu das sombras que a escondiam de alguns passantes. E foi então que percebeu que a força não vinha só do lugar. Vinha de alguém.

Passos melancólicos seguiam pelo local do fatídico show. Passos com um som diferente, quase musical. Um par de olhos brilhou na escuridão quando passei por entre as árvores, alguns metros à frente.

"_O mal, Jesse. Como você sempre soube._"

- _Lestat_... – ouviu sua própria voz sussurrar antes de ser consumida pela memória.

"_Talamasca?"_

"Não produzia som, no entanto o ódio que transmitia era ensurdecedor."

"Ela tentou recuar, mas a mão dele agarrou-a, dedos ferindo seu pescoço. Tentou gritar quando foi erguida do chão."

"Então voou pelo saguão, sem parar de gritar até sua cabeça bater com violência na parede."

I'm over it  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
At last I see

Parei de caminhar por um instante e senti aquela força me invadir. Eu sabia que Maharet não ficaria feliz com aquele acaso - se é que assim o podíamos chamar. Se é que um de nós não atraíra o outro – ou ambos.

Mas não fazia a menor diferença. Ao contrário, aquilo até me divertia. Aquela ironia, aquele risco... Era um misto de sensações sem igual. Aliviava aquela solidão da qual eu vinha fugindo. Diminuía a frustração do anonimato. Mas o problema... O real problema... Era aquela culpa.

Esbocei um sorriso ao virar o corpo em sua direção. Jéssica me encarava à distância sem dizer palavra. Senti a agressividade crescente que vinha daqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e achei aquilo demais excitante.

Ambos sabíamos que podíamos destruir um ao outro num único olhar. Uma única combustão de emoções e um de nós teria um fantástico fim.

Ficava interessante estar ali, no Vale da Morte, diante daquela adversária à altura: juventude demais, poder demais, curiosidade demais... Revolta exagerada, sede de sangue... O mal. Perversa como a lua.

Pouco tempo antes, Jesse teria uma vida razoável sendo útil a Talamasca ou a algum museu importante. Mas tudo se esvaíra com a nossa fadada maldição. Foi abraçada por Maharet graças ao meu espetáculo e sua humanidade tão admirável apagava-se cada vez mais.

Jéssica correspondeu o sorriso cáustico. Teve a impressão de quase sentir medo refletido em meus olhos cinzentos com sua atitude. Mas aquilo não era medo. Mesmo depois de tudo que eu vivera com Akasha, provavelmente jamais saberia o que Jesse passara ao vislumbrar o espírito de minha cria infantil. Ah, o que eu daria para ter visto aquela cena! Minha diabólica criança... Minha Cláudia. Que falta fazia nas noites de tédio!

Naquele momento, os densos cachos sendo levados pelo vento pareciam mais vermelhos do que nunca. Ela enxugou as lágrimas que ainda umedeciam-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão, sentido a dor de Cláudia pulsar em seu próprio peito. Ainda não compreendia e tão pouco aceitava o que era agora. Logo ela que, se tivesse descoberto os segredos da família antes da batalha, teria pedido para incluí-la em nosso círculo.

Sim, sua própria curiosidade a trouxera a aquela demoníaca ressurreição. Os conselhos da mais antiga a teriam mantido fora daquele perigo se ela os tivesse ouvido, mas também a manteriam longe da verdade que tanto buscava.

"....é claro que podemos fazer tudo isso, podemos fazer esses testes, naturalmente, mas vocês têm que entender: o ferimento é fatal. A parte traseira do crânio foi completamente esmagada. Dá para ver o cérebro. E o estrago causado ao cérebro é enorme. Em algumas horas ele vai começar a inchar, se é que vai levar tudo isso..."

My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive

Observei seus trajes escuros como se assim avaliasse seu estado de espírito. A calça negra e tão justa, tinha o mesmo tom do casaco de lã que caía-lhe a cintura e das botas de cano baixo. Não fosse pela blusa vermelha de decote quadrado e um camafeu preso por uma fita carmim, diria que estava de luto. Mas como eu disse, havia aquele tom... Aquele mesmo fogo sanguíneo em seus lábios e cabelos. As faces levemente rosadas tinham a cor da vida que tomara ainda pouco. Revolta. Aquilo era o resultado puro da dor. Uma dor que eu compreendia como talvez mais ninguém de nós.

Depois de todos os segredos revelados, mesmo depois de poder estar ao lado do que sempre desejou... Seguia ainda mais solitária. Sonhos, expectativas e anseios já não lhe existiam mais. Ao ser alguém para Maharet e os outros, deixava de ser para a humanidade. Fazendo parte de tudo, fazia parte de nada.

Exatamente como eu.

Um anônimo, um bandido, um demônio disfarçado na multidão. Um verme na face da terra. Nada mais que isso.

Mas que tipo de desânimo repentino era aquele que me abatia com tanta força?

Era como se a dor que Jéssica sentia fosse a minha própria. Era tudo uma coisa só: lembranças, frustrações, infrações, receios e culpabilidades. Isto sem falar da sensação de impotência que intensificava o restante. Ainda assim, vivos. Mesmo sem merecimento. Mesmo usando de uma ousadia descomedida e juvenil. Mesmo mortos.

Talvez sorte, talvez força. Talvez os dois.

Foi só então que me vi transportado à sua frente, de sobrancelha arqueada, sorriso e olhar em desafio profundo.

Poucos centímetros nos separavam um do outro enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção e ela recuava os passos para o beco, sem desviar o par de esmeraldas pousados em meus olhos em súplica. Mas não era medo. Era um pedido de socorro.

- _Linda Jesse_...

Naquele momento, entendi que eu estava ali porque sem perceber, tinha atendido ao seu chamado. Atendido o seu grito na escuridão. E também percebi que podia salvá-la. Seria seu herói às avessas e, assim, novamente o centro das coisas. Novamente alguém. Ou ao menos parte do que um dia fui... Alguma coisa realmente viva e fugaz.

"Atônita, ela sentiu o braço dele em volta de seu corpo. (...) Então ele a pousou no chão e inclinou a cabeça, seus cabelos roçando o rosto dela, e ela sentiu os lábios dele sobre sua boca."

"Sentiu-o respirar dentro de si, suspirar de encontro a ela, os dedos macios deslizando, subindo-lhe pelo pescoço. Ela tinha os seios apertados contra o pulsar do coração dele; e uma voz falava com ela, pura, como uma voz que compreendia suas perguntas e sabia como respondê-las."

Fechei os olhos enquanto eu pressionava minha boca sobre a dela. Meus lábios estavam frios e então, a mordi, provando seu doce sangue. Suspirei... Engasgo-me. Uma terrível sensação revolvia em meu peito e minha mente fervilhava... O que eu me permitia fazer?

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?  
Everyone...  
Everyone...

**Nota da Medéia:** Olha o que uma gincana é capaz de fazer! Transforma aquele nosso desejo tão íntimo, tão guardado para "outro dia"... Num desafio descomunal que faz você por os neurônios para funcionar na marra e de fórceps!

Bom para começar amo vampiros, assim como a Shinzu. Eles são complexos, dramáticos, noturnos e bad boys...

Que pode ser mais perfeito que isto? Sem falar que o Lestat... Ah, o Lestat! O mais dramático e convencido deles! E que belo astro de rock, não? Bom gosto até para música! XP

Adorei o desafio, pois desta vez consegui exatamente o que eu queria. *soltando fogos de artifício e ouvindo "Forsaken" no último volume em comemoração*

Depois de comprar pela internet desesperadamente e ler as 586 páginas do livro em menos de 7 dias – e olha que foi um imenso e trágico sacrifício... XP – E descobrir que o filme que eu amei - e comprei a trilha três dias depois na época que assisti, era uma milésima fração do que realmente havia na história... E que o livro mudava tudo, absolutamente tudo...

Cá está o resultado de 90% transpiração em cima de 10% de inspiração que, no entanto, foi fundamental. XD

Meus agradecimentos especiais a minha equipe e a Shinzu, que como leitora assídua da Anne Rice me deu os toques e empurrões necessários para que tudo corresse bem! Valeu Pervas-Clan!

_Come out, come out... Wherever you are_.

Fiquem aí sonhando com minha primeira crônica vampiresca e se gostarem comentem!


End file.
